


About Damn Time

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, this was for wlwdragonshera's birthday!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Bed sharing





	About Damn Time

The village the Princess Alliance was spending the night at didn't have enough free rooms, so they tossed a coin to decide who would share, and one of the pairs was Glimmer and Adora, something the Bright Moon princess didn't seem too happy about, as she frowned and elbowed a chuckling Bow before politely thanking the townspeople and heading to the room they pointed her to. The blonde trailed behind, unsure of what to do or say.

“It's no big deal, Catra and I used to sleep in the same bed all the time.” Adora tried to sound indifferent as she put her bag on the king-sized bed they were supposed to share.

‘Sure, but Catra didn't have a crush on you.’ Glimmer bit her lip as she thought. ‘Actually, she probably did. I wonder how she handled this.’ Forcing a smile, the shorter girl nodded and started unpacking her PJs as she pretended that the thought of sharing a bed with the blonde didn't affect her at all. 

Little did she know, a couple feet away Adora was internally freaking out just as much as she was, maybe even more. Sure, she had shared a bed with Catra and Lonnie before but that was different. This was Glimmer, the beautiful strong girl whose smile gave Adora butterflies, who stood up for what she believed and would do anything for her friends. Everything about Glimmer was different and it made the blonde's head spin and her heart race in the best way possible.

“I'll go ahead and change in the bathroom.” Adora knew she sounded odd and practically sprinted to close the door behind her, aware that Glimmer was looking at her strangely. She took the chance to shower and welcomed the cold water that helped clear her mind, then put on her PJs, fuzzy and warm. She brushed her hair for longer than it was necessary, then took a deep breath and went back to the bedroom. She stood by the door a few moments, watching Glimmer who was doodling on a notebook, until the shorter girl closed it and Adora took the chance to clear her throat. “Bathroom's yours”

Glimmer quickly scooped up what she needed and brushed past the blonde into the bathroom, a muttered “thank you” almost lost to both of them as she closed the door. 

Adora took a deep breath and shook her head when she heard water running and decided to go to bed. She saw Glimmer had moved her bag to the left side and assumed that was her half of the bed, slipping under the covers and sighing in comfort as warmth practically seeped into her bones. She was so relaxed she didn't notice Glimmer leaving the bathroom until she heard the pink haired girl chuckled. The blonde stuck out her tongue then froze when she took a good look at her. Glimmer was wearing purple pants and a pink shirt, both covered in small cartoonish sparkles, her pink hair floofed after the shower, and red cheeks making her look so casual and domestic Adora practically had to reboot her brain. 

“That comfortable, huh?” Glimmer stretched her arms as she walked to her side of the bed and patted the blankets. “Thank the First Ones that we don't have to camp out tonight, I swear I almost froze my toes last night.”

“Gods, me too. And I was wearing three sweaters on top of my pajamas!” The two girls chuckled lightly as they settled comfortably under the covers. They both stayed quiet as they tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Acutely aware of the other girl laying besides them, neither could relax enough.

Adora didn’t know how long had it been when she decided to turn around and found herself face to face with Glimmer, only a few inches apart. It was easy to see she wasn’t asleep because her breath hitched when she felt Adora shuffle closer, her eyes fluttering open a moment later. Adora moved around a little to raise her hand, offering it to Glimmer, who stared at her in confusion before holding it with her own.

“The next time we camp outside, since it’s so cold…” Adora paused for a moment, but the way Glimmer was looking at her gave her the courage she needed to continue. “Maybe we could sleep next to each other, to preserve heat.”

It was hard to judge in the darkness, but the blonde would’ve sworn Glimmer was blushing hard. She waited nervously, starting to regret even saying anything when she felt the shorter girl squeeze her hand.

“I’d love that.” Her voice was sincere but teasing, and Adora knew she could hear it forever without growing tired of it. “To preserve heat.”

The taller girl nodded to herself and went to turn around when Glimmer pulled her closer again.

“Adora, one more thing.” She used her free hand to cup Adora’s face, and her next words were whispered barely an inch apart from the blonde’s lips. “What about a goodnight kiss?”

Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but nodded just in case it was true. Sure enough, Glimmer kissed her then, soft and chaste, and Adora couldn’t help but melt into it, her own hand tangling on soft pink hair. It seemed like time stopped existing and all that was left was them and that kiss, until they had to pull away to breathe. This time it was Adora who leaned in, but pulled back when a loud clang from outside the room caught her attention. The two girls held their breath until a “go to sleep already, Seahawk” was heard, then they started giggling. Glimmer had rested her head on Adora’s shoulder and went to pull away when they managed to stop laughing, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist and kept her there. Looking up, Glimmer could see a blushing Adora smiling happy but shyly at her and couldn’t stop herself from smiling back.

“Talk tomorrow?” Hearing a hum of agreement, the pink haired girl let herself relax against her  ~~crush~~ ~~girl~~ friend’s (?) body.

“Sweet dreams, Glimmer.” It was ridiculous how fast she fell asleep, the last thing she was aware of was Adora lightly kissing the top of her head. Adora herself fell asleep not too long after, content and holding Glimmer on her arms.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Bow knocked on the door to wake them up, but seeing they didn’t reply came right in, only to find them cuddling, their legs tangled and still holding each other tight. Muttering an “about damn time” he went to fill a bucket with water so he could throw it at them. 


End file.
